Yachan's unusual Valentine
by shanejayell
Summary: Working at her job Ya-chan meets a depressed young lady.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from this fanfiction, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. This is a yuri fanfiction, so if girl/girl stuff is not your thing, I suggest skipping it.

Toradora! Ya-chan's unusual Valentine

Yasuko Takasu enjoyed her job as a hostess in a bar, working under the name Ya-chan. She got to do the things she enjoyed in real life anyway, like drinking and flirting, and she got paid to draw customers into the bar. It was a ideal job for her too, considering her warm personality.

Ya-chan beamed as she bustled over to another familiar face, chuckling as she flirted with him warmly. The salarymen LOVED to compliment her and buy drinks, proving how manly they were. However she could drink most of them under the table, and usually helped get them into the taxi and on their way home.

"Ya-chan," the manager waved her down as another drunk was hauled out.

"Yes?" she asked him, adjusting her low cut top to make sure nothing actually popped out. Not that she minded, but she nearly caused a riot the last time it happened.

"We've got a customer over in the corner, really gloomy sort," he noted with a sigh, "can you do something...?"

"I'll try," Ya-chan promised as she trotted over to the corner booth. The attractive busty blond slowed as she saw who was sitting there, slightly surprised to see a woman.

The young woman was in her twenties, Ya-chan guessed, with short, boyish brown hair. She was slim of build, not flat chested but not generously endowed either, and was wearing a plain little black dress. It, frankly, didn't suit her at all.

"Hi there," Ya-chan smiled as she sat down beside the lady in the booth.

"Uh, hello," she smiled a bit sheepishly back. "Am I taking up a reserved table or something? Because I can go once I finish my drink..."

"No, it's fine," Ya-chan put here hand on the girl's bare arm. "I'm Ya-chan, what's your name?" she asked gently.

"Maya," she said a bit hesitantly, taking a drink.

"Maya-chan," Ya-chan smiled as she asked her, "What is a pretty girl like you doing out alone on Valentines Day?"

"I'm not pretty," Maya shook her head, "and I'm single."

Which Ya-chan could relate too, but she wondered if she should bring it up. Instead she worked on subtly drawing the other girl out, finding out about her life. She worked in a lab with two sempai's she admired, and felt somewhat overshadowed by. Plying her with drinks Ya-chan found out that one was having an affair with manager there, complicating the situation.

"It's so frustrating," Maya sighed a bit drunkenly, "she's sleeps around with him even though he's married. If only..."

"So you like him too," Ya-chan asked as she sipped her drink.

Maya shook her head glumly, "No, her. Rtsuko-sama..."

Ya-chan was a bit startled by the girl's confession, but not as much as you'd think. While she wasn't interested in girls she had known friends who were. And besides, she had always felt love was love, so to speak.

Maya hiccuped cutely as she confessed, "I gave her chocolate today, but I don't think she realized I meant it."

"Poor thing," Ya-chan hugged Maya impulsively, her large breasts pressing against the side of her head.

"Eep," Maya went beet red, then gently pushed her away. "Don't do that," she said a bit woozily, "I could be some sort of pervert you know."

Ya-chan laughed, knowing if she had done that with some male guests, they would have taken full advantage. "You're too sweet to be a pervert," she reassured Maya. "Besides, there is nothing wrong with loving someone," she added.

"Really?" Maya looked at her a bit dubiously.

"Really," Ya-chan promised her, "I fell in love with a Yakuza, back in the day. People didn't understand, but I thought he was cool."

"He was lucky to have you," Maya noted drunkenly.

"Thank you!" Ya-chan beamed, hugging her again.

"Ack!" Maya yelped as her face went right up against a nipple.

Ya-chan laughed as Maya flailed her arms and got clear. "You're very cute," she noted, "I think your Ritsuko is a fool not to notice you."

Maya finished her drink, her sad expression having changed to a more mellow one as they'd talked. "Maybe you're right," she admitted. She got up, swaying a bit, "Whoa."

"Careful," Ya-chan caught her "Do you want me to call you a cab?" she offered gently.

"Probably a good idea," Maya laughed, "I don't drink much."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Maya Ibuki lay in bed, sleeping soundly. It was warm and comfy in her apartment, and she snuggled deeply into the blankets. It was so comfortable that she didn't even realize someone was trying to wake her until the second try.

"Maya-chan?" the sweet voice asked as she was gently shook.

Maya opened her eyes, blinking sleepily as she woke up. Then her eyes went very wide as she realized she was gazing up at a very attractive blond. A blond, it should be noted, who was wearing a borrowed t-shirt ad nothing else.

"Ya-chan?" Maya yelped.

"Oh, you're awake!" Ya-chan snuggled close to Maya's side as she purred, "I had a great time last night. You were a animal"

Maya went bone pale as her thoughts raced. 'What did I DO last night?' she thought wildly. Thankfully she didn't get hangovers, generally, but...

Ya-chan saw the look on Maya's face and smiled "I'm kidding," she said gently, "you were a perfect gentleman. Lady. Whatever." She actually looked a bit disappointed as she added, "You really need to do more when a woman ends up in your bed, Maya-chan."

Maya blushed furiously. "Uhm, what happened last night?" she asked plaintively. "I remember getting ready to go, then...?"

Ya-chan looked amused. "I actually was just going to help you get home," she admitted, "but when I rose the taxi with you to your building, I figured there was no way for the taxi driver to get you inside. So I helped do it."

Maya could... rather blurrily remember bits of the cab ride, if she was hnest, She whimpered softly in embarassment "I'm so sorry."

Ya-chan hugged her gently, her warm scent washing over her as she murmured, "It's fine, I wanted to help."

Maya pulled away after a moment, knowing it was a bit too comfortable in her grip. "Why don't I make us some breakfast?" Maya offered as she got up, only then noticing all she had on was her bra and panties. With a blush she pulled on a old shirt, Ya-chan looking on with amusement.

"Please," Ya-chan smiled warmly. She got up, her full breasts bouncing a bit under the t-shirt, "I'd offer to help but I'm a horrid cook."

"You live with someone?" Maya asked as she went through the fridge looking for ingedients. She decided simple was best and got out eggs and ham.

"My son," Ya-chan admitted, "he's a good boy and does a lot to take care of me."

"You probably should phone him, maybe?" Maya suggested with a smile.

"Oh! Right!" Ya-chan headed for her pile of clothes and dug around for her cellphone.

Maya tried not to take in the view of Ya-chan's lovely bottom, and instead turned back to cooking eggs and heating ham. She listened to half a ear as Ya-chan explained that she was going to be home later, and was amused that the woman sounded more like a kid explaining things to her guardian.

"Everything okay?" Maya asked as she flipped the eggs, the ham sizzling away.

"It's fine, he's there with his girlfriend Taiga," Ya-chan said cheerfully.

Maya wondered what sort of woman this was being okay with that. Deciding it wasn't her business she dished up the food, the two walking to the table to eat. "Sorry this isn't much," she apologized as she set the plates down.

"it's fine," Ya-chan beamed as she sat down. The two women ate eagerly, even as she asked, "So, you gave Ritsuko chocolate you said?"

Maya blushed as she remembered last night's drunken conversation. "I did," she admitted, "though I think she just thought it was a obligation gift."

"Then you've got to tell her," Ya-chan told her firmly. She speared a bit of ham on a chopstick and waved it at Maya, "You would not believe how many relationships flounder because people do not communicate."

Maya sighed as she toyed with her food, "She's probably not into girls that way..."

"If you don't ask, how will you know?" Ya-chan asked pointedly. A bit more gently she added, "And if you don't ask, will you be happier pining after her forever?"

Maya ate a bit of food, but had to nod slightly. "You could be right," she conceded with a sigh.

"Ya-chan is always right," she winked cheerfully. The busty blond looked thoughtful, "Well, except for the time I wore the outfit that let people see my panties. The boss got a bit upset."

Maya choked back a laugh at that. "Want some coffee?" she asked.

"Please," Ya-chan smiled, "then I'd better get going."

They talked for awhile as they drank coffee, then Ya-chan got dressed in last night's clothes. Maya walked her to the door as she said, "Again, thanks for getting me home. I'm sorry I was so much trouble to you."

"It's fine," Ya-chan waved it off. She used her cellphone to beam her number to Maya's as she said, "Call me and let me know how it turns out."

"I will," Maya promised, putting the phone away.

Ya-chan hesitated, then moved back to where Maya stood. "And if she turns you down, call me," she ordered, pressing her body against Maya's. She pressed her lips to Maya's, a firm, yet sexy kiss that made Maya nearly swoon.

"Uh...," Maya managed.

"Call me," Ya-chan repeated and headed out the door.

End...?

Notes: This was originally planned as a Christmas fic for Toradora alone. Ya-chan would have been comforting a office lady who wandered into the bar, and various things happened. But in describing my generic office lady I realized she sounded JUST like Maya Ibuki from Evangelion, so I ended up using her instead.

In this fiction the characters are following the Japanese version of Valentines Day, where girls give chocolate to the people they like. This usually takes two forms, obligation chocolate to friends and fancier gifts to romantic posibilities.


End file.
